The aim of this Phase II project is to test the Resident-Centered Information (RCI) system for Assisted Living: a service planning format using an expert decision system, an integrated resident-services logging system, and a complete set of management modules. The system supports assisting living providers serving the frail elders and other dependent groups and includes approaches to meet the needs of those with cognitive impairment. This computerized system is easy to use so that it is supportive to staff and creates reliable data for continuous improvement and outcome research. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE